The Pretear Sisters
by maximumwolf242
Summary: Himeno and Hinata are separately encountered by the Liefe knights who claim they both are the Pretear.When Goh returns he tells his fellow knights that he found the Pretear,Hayate is shocked because he had done the same.Read and find out if the confusion between the knights subsides and if the sisters will become as Pretears. Rated for language and possible future violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the search for the Pretear

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETEAR OR ITS CHARTERS! I ONLY OWN Hinata  
**_

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLZ!  
**_

I ran down the street panicking because I was late for school, I was tired from cramming for an exam. I sharply turned the corner and the school came into view, I rushed inside and ran to my classroom. Once I was inside I sat next to the window, and then got all of my stuff out of my school bag. I saw someone approach me; I looked up at the person in front of me. She had short red-ish pink hair, pale skin, and pinkish-red orange eyes; she was dressed in the school uniform. A long sleeved cream shirt with blue around the wrist and collar, a short blue skirt with a white line on the bottom, and a pair of brown boots that came to her knees. This girl in front of me was my sister, her name was Himeno Awayuki.  
Himeno was one of my three sisters, the other two weren't blood related. You see Himeno and I came from a ruff life, we lost or mother when we were young and our father was an author who was having trouble with his work. Himeno and I along with our father, moved into a huge mansion that belonged to our new mother. Yep that's right, dad got remarried and now we were the step daughters of Natsue Awayuki the richest lady in town. We were adjusting well but not well enough, we had one bothersome sister Mayune Awayuki she hated us and so did I, then there was Mawata Awayuki now her I didn't have a problem with because she never came out of her room and didn't talk much.

"Hey Hinata do you wanna go shopping with me after school?" she asked.

"Sorry sis I have to go to guitar practice after school." I said.

"Oh, ok..." she sighed with disappointment.

"Next time, promise." I smiled ruffling her hair.

The seven handsome knights appeared at an unattended construction sight, they all came with one mission in mind. Find the Pretear. The seven knights were known as Hayate knight of the wind, Sasame knight of sound, Goh knife of fire, Kei the knight of light, Shin knight of plants,Mannen the knight of ice, and Hajime the knight of water. Three of the knights were only children, the three knights before them had lost all of their Liefe and died. The knights split up and searched the small town for the Pretear; they would be able to find the Pretear by holding the hand of the Pretear. Easier said than done, the Pretear can only be a female and there were only oh, millions of girls in the town alone.

Eight hours past and school finally let out, man I hated school it was boring and I was forced to go by my new mother. I gathered my things and walked out of the classroom, I left the school with Himeno following behind me. We walked together till we split up, she was going home, and I was going to my guitar lesson. I had my bag slung over my shoulder, thinking about what to do after my lesson. I turned the corner and collided into something, I was knocked down along with what I had collided with. I held my head in pain then looked to see what I collided into; sitting underneath of me was a boy.

He looked like he was sixteen, he had long dark blue hair pulled into a ponytail in the bottom, pale skin, and was dressed in a dark green-ish blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and a long cream colored jacket. I lightly blushed and continued to stare at him he was talking though I heard no words come out; I shook my head and put on a serious face.

"Get off of me!" he shouted.

"Sorry maybe you should watch where you're going." I replied bluntly, grabbing my stuff.

He stared walking off.

"Hey wait a minute, you could at least apologize!" I exclaimed at him.

I ran up behind him and grabbed his hand in an attempt to pull him back; a light suddenly appeared between our joined hands then it sent both of us flying back. I stood up and walked off again, wondering what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2:Two Pretears?

Chapter 2: Two Pretears?

Hayate walked back to the construction site; once he was there he met up with the other Liefe knights. He didn't want them to know he found the Pretear, so he kept it secret.

"Any luck?" Kei asked.

"Nope." They all answered.

Then Goh came in, he had an excited look on his face.

"Did you find the Pretear?" Sasame wondered.

"Ya, she's a girl with short red-ish pink hair and pinkish-red orange eyes." He explained in excitement.

Hayate's dark blue eyes widened at the sound of Goh's words, how could he have found the Pretear, when he found the Pretear earlier. Kei and the others caught sight of Hayate's expression and immediately questioned him of it. Hayate explained to them that he had also found the Pretear though, her appearance didn't match with the one Goh had explained. The other Liefe knights looked shocked how could there be more two Pretears, they all eyed each other then went back to asking Hayate about this mysterious other Pretear.

"Well tell us what she looked like?" Mannen demanded.

"She had light brown hair that came about to her shoulders, green eyes, and light peach skin." He explained.

"Where did you see her?" Sasame asked.

"On Seventh Street, she collided into me then left." He said bluntly.

"Let's find her, Goh you go and find the Pretear you spotted." Kei said.

"Got it uh, where should we meet up?" Goh wondered.

"We'll meet up with whoever finds their Pretear first." Hayate said leaving.

The knights then left their hide out to find the Pretears, all seven of them transformed into their knight forms, Hayate, Sasame, and Kei flew through the air while Goh and the other kids searched the ground.

I was leaving my guitar lesson and was on the way home, it was five thirty which meant I had twenty minutes until dinner back at home. The last time I was late I got the 'always be on time' lecture from mom, I liked it better when I only lived with dad and Himeno. We didn't have a specific time for everything, we didn't have to have proper etiquette or language, it was fun with just the three of us now it just felt like I was in a strange place. Which I kinda was I felt like an outcast in that house, I taught myself how to be strong like Himeno was. When our mom died Himeno and I knew we had to step up our game, dad made little money off of his job meaning we had little to eat but we managed.

So my new home came into view though I was still a good ten minutes away, I heard a sniffling sound and saw a little boy crying. I walked over to him he looked like he was about three or four; he was rubbing his eyes wiping his tears. I knelt down beside him and he turned and looked at me, more tears filled his eyes and I wiped his tears this time.

"Why are you crying?" I asked him.

"I can't find my mommy." He sobbed, looking at me with his brown eyes

I stood up "Come on, I'll help you find her." I said holding my hand out to him. He took my hand and we walked around, I asked him what his mother looked like and he explained it to me. After walking a few blocks we found his mother, she was crying and holding him she looked at me while she held her child.

"Thank you so much for finding my baby, hear take this as a reward." She told me handing me a ten dollar bill.

"You can keep it." I said waving it away.

The lady smiled at me then thanked me again for finding her kid before she walked off, I walked back towards home. I was tired from walking so I sat on a bench for a few minutes; I looked up at the sky daydreaming for a while. "That was a nice thing you did." I heard a voice say. I turned and saw the same guy from earlier sitting next to me, I nearly fell off the bench in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When you helped that kid find his mother." He replied.

"Oh that," I said looking at my watch "ahh im late for dinner!"

I stood and practically ran towards home then I felt someone grab my arm, I flung back and landed back first on the pavement below. I looked up into his dark blue eyes, I frowned and pushed myself up I dusted myself off then turned and looked at him.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

"Nothing." He said flatly.

"Ok then why have you been following me since I left guitar practice?" I said back to him.

"How did you know I was following you, I wasn't even making a sound?" he wondered slightly startled.

"I could hear you're breathing and I saw you three times, now if you'll excuse me I'm late for dinner." I told him, turning back to home.

I got about a foot away from him before he grabbed me and dragged me into the woods behind the bench, I screamed and he put his hand over my mouth. I looked ahead and saw Himeno talking with a group of guys, and then the blue haired sixteen year old appeared out of the bushes among them. He let go of me and I punched him in the chest and turned when I hear Himeno call me, she and the other guys looked at me. I suddenly recognized the surroundings I was in; this was the pond by the house.


	3. Chapter 3:The destiny?

Chapter 3: The destiny

"Hinata calm down." I heard Himeno tell me.

"Himeno who are they, and why are they in our yard?" I demanded pointing at the three teenagers and three children.

"This is Sasame, Kei, Goh, Mannen, Hajime, Shin, and the one behind you is Hayate." She introduced pointing to each of them.

"Ok well why are they here?" I snarled still angry at Hayate.

"We are Liefe knights from Leafania; we came here with a mission. To find the Pretear and get her on our side to help us fight the Princess of Disaster, although it seems that both you and Himeno are Pretears." Hayate explained.

I didn't understand a single word he was saying, I turned and walked towards the house dragging Himeno with me. I wasn't going to put Himeno or myself into a bad situation, I could hear the group of guys behind us muttering to each other. I finally reached the door and I let Himeno go once we got inside, I walked into the dining room then stopped. Dad, Mayune, Mawata, and Mom sat at the table staring at me.

"Hinata where on earth have you been, dinner starts at six o'clock sharp your five minutes late." My step mother lectured.

"Sorry I lost track of time on my way home from guitar practice." I replied walking to my chair.

The chair I normally sit in fell to the floor along with me tailing behind, "Goddammit that hurt." I mumbled rubbing my hurt back. Then I saw that the legs on the chair had been cut so that when I'd sit on it the chair would collapse, my gaze immediately shot to Mayune who started chuckling. I stood and Mikage one of the maids here bought over another chair, I looked across the table at my step mother who was glaring at me disapprovingly.

"Hinata that isn't proper language, instead of saying 'goddammit that hurt' you should say 'ouch that hurt.'" She reminded me.

"Sue me, if it wasn't for little miss cotton candy head hear I wouldn't have fallen and said that." I said getting up.

"Where are you going sweetie?" Dad asked standing.

"Out for a walk." I said not turning around.

"Shall I accompany you miss?" Mikage asked coming up behind me.

"No I want to go alone." I said storming out.

I walked out of the house to my hideout, when I would feel down or agitated I'd stay in me hideout for a while. Walking through the woods that surrounded the house I stopped after five minutes of walking, I stood before the small river in front of me. I sat on the rock that was near the edge of the water and looked up at the moon shining through the trees; I heard footsteps and immediately turned to them. The Liefe knights stepped out and looked at me with their different colored eyes. I turned away again not wanting to speak to any of them, I looked into the water and watched a pair of fish swim off. Hayate and the others moved in front of me though I didn't look at them, Goh knelt in front of me and looked into my eyes. "We aren't forcing you or Himeno to join us it's just, we need the power of the Pretear to stop Fenrir the princess of disaster. We need you Hinata, you and Himeno both." He urged. I looked into his amber eyes into his smiling face, then back to the others I didn't know any of them so why were they trying to recruit me and my sister into their weird little group?

"I don't know." I sighed looking away from them.

"If you're going to be so stubborn then we don't need you, we can just use the other Pretear to help us." Hayate scowled.

"Hayate!" Kei and the others shouted.

"No! I won't let you use my sister! I have to keep both her and myself out of danger, I don't know what little act you're trying to pull but as long as I'm alive I won't let you or anyone use my sister for anything!" I shouted at Hayate.

I was so furious I felt like screaming, I stood and charged back towards the house. I burst through the doors and ran up to my room; I slammed the door behind me and fell onto my bed. I suddenly heard a scream coming from Himeno's room; I stood and ran out of my room over to hers. I opened the doors and saw a huge bug like thing standing over Himeno who was backed into the corner of the room, I looked for something to use as a weapon nothing came into sight so I used my bare hands. I charged at the monster and punched it in the back, the monster turned to me "That's right you big ugly blob, try and catch me!" I shouted running to the balcony. The monster followed me as I jumped over the balcony; I grabbed one of the bars and watched the ugly creature fall. I smirked at my victory then saw the monster come after me, I tried to pull myself up but I couldn't I called for Himeno and she came over to me. "Pull me up." I told her. She nodded her head and took my hand and tried to pull me up, the monster wrapped a tentacle like thing around my leg. I felt it shock me then I began to feel weak, I nearly let go of the rail then told myself to stay conscious.

I saw Himeno fall past me, before she fell far I grabbed her arm and she screamed as the monster grabbed her next. I was far too weak and eventually let go of the rail, I felt myself fall and heard Himeno call my name. I waited to feel my body hit the ground but instead I felt myself fall into someone's arms, I weakly opened my eyes and looked up at Goh who had managed to catch me. I tried to stand but felt myself black out again, I looked up at my sister being held by that monster. "What can I do…to save her?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4: Destiny accepted?

Chapter 4: destiny accepted?

The monster disappeared with the wind as soon as I hit its weak point, after disappearing my strange surroundings suddenly faded and as it did I saw Himeno fall. Before I could catch her Sasame had beat me to it. I flew towards the ground and felt myself change somehow, my current outfit changed back to the one I was wearing earlier then Hayate appeared in front of me. I ran over to the white haired eighteen year old who was still holding Himeno, I put my hands on her arm and started shaking her calling her name. She opened her eyes after a moment looking up into Sasame's purple eyes then at me, I was relieved that she was alright but I still felt weak. I had so little energy all of a sudden I fell back unconscious, and then I felt myself hit the ground.

After what seemed like an eternity I finally woke up, I was in my room laying win my bed with Himeno sitting next to me. She turned her head and waved her hand calling someone over; I was still really weak so I couldn't hear what she was saying. I saw eight faces looking at me now Hayate, Goh, Sasame, Kei, Mannen, Hajime, Shin, and Himeno. I sat up then winced from the pain in my head what had happened to me? The last thing I remember was a big monster and saving Himeno, I looked over at the seven boys.

"What happened to me, and where did that thing go?" I asked them.

"You vanquished it, with Hayate's help, when you became the Pretear you and him became one and combined your powers to vanquish the demon larva." Sasame explained.

"Whoa wait a minute, you mean to tell me that becoming Pretear mean one of you goes inside of me?" I questioned.

"In a way yes, when you Pret with one of us then we combined our souls with your soul. We also work as your armor so when you are in battle if you get hit, we're the ones that take the damage instead of you unless the knight you Pret with drop the shield protecting you." Kei explained.

"Just what is the Pretear exactly?" Himeno questioned.

"The Pretear is a legendary worrier, a savior if you may, the Pretear is a female warrior meant to protect both this world and the world of Leafe. When the Pretear combines their Liefe with one of the Liefe knights their power alone increases exponentially." Sasame answered.

I started to understand what they were talking about now, though I still had lots of questions that needed answers. I looked over at Himeno who was talking with Hayate and Goh; I looked back over to Kei and Sasame.

"How can we help?" I asked.

"You and Himeno can become the Pretears and help us stop the princess of disaster from destroying our world and yours." Hayate said from across the room.

"Alright I'll do it, I'll become the Pretear." I announced looking at them.


	5. Chapter 5:Pretear trianing begins

Chapter 5: Pretear Training begins

It was early in the morning I was headed out the door to do some karate practice, both Himeno and I were skilled black belts but I always worked on upping my game. I walked to the secluded area where we'd practice; I grabbed four wooden boards and placed them atop the two cement blocks. I took in a deep breath and placed two fingers on the board; steadily I lifted my hand and brought it down hard. All four boards snapped in two afterwords I walked over to a tree and used it as a hitting dummy, I took in a deep breath then punched away. I could sense someone presence which caused me to shift my glance to a nearby tree, I turned back to the tree I was pounding with one last punch I stopped, resting my fist against the bark.

"I know you're there Hayate." I said aloud.

"You're senses have improved, that's what happens when you become the Pretear." He said stepping into the open area.

"So what do you want?" I asked punching the tree again.

"You know you both can still turn back." He muttered.

"Why…Would…I…..Do…That?" I asked between punches.

"Because you're both innocent civilians who were dragged into something you shouldn't have." He replied.

I stopped punching for a moment, "If I'm anything, it's not innocent." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's nothing, so when do we start Pretear training?" I said turning to him.

A silence set in as we both glared at one another, Hayate finally turned around and walked off and said "We'll start as soon as Himeno gets up."

After and thirty minutes or so Himeno finally awoke, I told her we'd have training with the others when she'd finish eating. After she ate we walked outside and over to where we had both spotted the others, once we arrived I saw the Liefe knights. They were all standing together discussing something, Himeno and I walked over to them both of us wondering what training we'd endure.

"So how are we gonna start training?" I asked seriously.

"First we'll test your mental skills before your physical skills." Hayate said.

"Ok and how do we do that exactly?" I asked the wind knight.

He didn't answer he only gestured his hand for Himeno to follow him, I watched my sister follow him then wondered in confusion. I then noticed Goh walk up behind me; he gave me a thumbs up and gave me a huge grin.

"While they do their training, we can work on how you handle you're Pretear power." He said holding his hand out to me. I nodded and took the brown and red haired boy's hand, quickly I transformed into the Pretear of fire. When I was the Pretear of fire I was dressed in a short white dress with red on the chest and a yellow band from the chest to the bottom of the dress with a fire symbol, white boots with red on the toes that came to my knees, red gloves with blue on the wrist, a red cape with blue on the inside, and a gold tiara with red diamond. I looked over at Sasame who approached in his knight outfit, he was dressed in all white from head to toe, and he had on a white cape with purple on the inside along with a purple belt dividing his shirt and pants. I took a fighting stance and waited for him to make a move; he shot out a sound wave by raising his hand towards me. I dodged his attack and lashed a rope of fire at him, "Remember to try and control where the fire goes keep your focus and aim on the opponent." Goh instructed. I nodded my head then focused my attack on Sasame; the sound of shouting suddenly gripped my attention. I spun around and saw that it was only Hayate and Himeno, apparently Himeno was shouting in frustration and pain as she had hit herself three times in the face with a kendama.

Another sound wave rushed towards me, I managed to dodge it without getting hit. I knelt breathing heavy that was a close call; Sasame had a serious stone expression on his face. "Never get distracted during a battle." He reminded setting for another attack. I thrust another fire whip at him blocking his attack, the whip of fire managed to miss Sasame by an inch. I suddenly felt myself return back to normal Goh had broken the transformation; I guess that meant training was over. I stood and looked over at Himeno and Hayate who were headed my way, and so we switched out I trained with Hayate while Himeno tried with the others.

"So what training do you have for me?" I asked leaning against a tree.

"Three test, one based off of concentration, attention, and patients." He explained.

"Ok which first?" I said playing along.

"Concentration skills is the first test." He said handing me a kendama.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this thing?" I demanded.

"Balance it on the sides of course." He replied negatively.

I took the kendama from him and stuck my tongue out rudely, I wasn't gonna let him tell me what to do. Shin, Hajime, and Mannen watched in amazement as I prepared myself, taking a deep breath I threw the red ball into the air the sting it was attached to pulled it down. I closed my eyes and focused the ball landed on the side of the kendama then I steadily moved my the hammer like toy side to side, the small red ball followed and landed each time. I stopped opening my green eyes to gaze at the three children staring at me in amazement as for Hayate, "Impressive I'll give you that, next test." He said. I followed him over to a large gray pot; I looked at the pot then back at him.

"Break the pot." He ordered as the three kids took his side.

"Don't need to tell me twice." I replied.

Lifting my fist I connected it into the side of the pot, in a matter of moments the pot shattered. I was surprised to see a whole flock of weird looking birds fly at me; I screamed in surprise and was knocked into the fountain that was in our yard.

"How many green birds were there?" he questioned me.

"How the hell should I know, what no 'are you alright?'" I scowled in anger.

"Let's move on, next test." He announced.

"Oh boy what now?" I mumbled under my breath.

I followed him over to a table of food, man was I starved! I reached for one of the pieces of food only to have my hand smacked away from Hayate, "ouch, what gives?" I said in a fit of rage.

"This is a test of patients; I want to see how long you can go without touching a single plate of food on this table." He explained.

"Fine whatever." I grumbled sitting down.

I sat at the table for a good ten minutes till my stomach growled so loud that Himeno and the others glanced over at me, I gulped, I wasn't going to be defeated. I leaned back in the chair telling my stomach to shut up; Hayate looked rather impressed while Mannen and the others looked amazed. I was starving but I also wanted to see how long I could go before caving in, I realized I'd been sitting at the table so long that Himeno and the others came to join Hayate and the younger knights. I looked over at the sunset had I really been sitting here for that long? I felt really sleepy so I closed my eyes for a moment, then a few minutes later I felt a hand shake my shoulder. I shook my head and looked around; I gazed into a pair of sea blue eyes and slightly blushed. Hayate shook me again to make sure I was awake, I punched him in the chest, ya I'm up are you happy now. I looked down at the sixteen year old who was sitting on the ground, I stood and knelt next to him making sure he was alright. I had a nasty habit of punching people so hard they'd blow an artery, he looked ok so I didn't worry about it.

"Well I'm going in, sorry I for punching you so hard Hayate, are you alright?" I announced.

"Just fine, good work on you're training today." He responded.

"Thanks, how did it go with Himeno?" I asked.

"Ok more less." He sighed.

"Himeno let's go!" I called to her.

My pink-ish red haired sister came over and we walked to the house together, I was tired and soar from training. I was on my way up to my room when I heard mother and dad talking; dad was sitting in a chair reading a book while mother was leaned against the dresser.

"I'm telling you Kaoru, that girl is nothing but trouble she needs to be taught a lesson." Mother complained.

"Natsue please, you're making a big deal out of nothing. I understand why you would say that but Hinata has been this way since she was five, when she and her sister's mother passed away she changed. She got more tempered and upset, but she also taught herself how to be strong." Dad explained.

"Still she needs proper punishment for being so disrespectful." Natsue nagged.

"Just leave her be dear, she's been through a lot just let her get used to living here." Dad sighed embracing his dark haired wife.

I clenched my jaw along with my fist; I managed to hold my tears back till I reached my room. When I got inside I locked the door and ran to my bed, I took a pillow and held it to my chest crying into it. I peered outside the balcony and saw something red falling; I sat up and gazed out the window. I stood and walked out onto the balcony looking up at the sky, I held my hand out to catch whatever was falling. The red objects fell into my hands then disappeared; I looked back up at the sky and saw the red snow fall. Each time one of the red flakes touched me I felt as though I was growing weaker and weaker, I walked back to the door. I felt my legs buckle and I collapsed.


	6. Chapter 6: A sign

Chapter 6: A sign

"How long do you think she was out there for?"

"Judging by how much leife was drained, I'd say an hour or more."

"What the hell was she doing standing in the red snow for that long?"

I weakly opened my eyes and saw Hayate, Sasame, and Kei standing near the balcony doors. I sat up then winced from weakness the three knights immediately came to my side, I waved my hand showing that I was fine. I looked at each of their faces; Hayate had an angry expression, Sasame worried, and Kei curious. I climbed out of bed but then the moment I stood I fell, I landed back on the bed breathing heavily.

"What were you doing standing in the red snow?" Hayate demanded.

"I don't know…. I can't remember it's all fuzzy." I said holding my head.

"You can't do foolish things like that, you're lucky we saw you when we did because if we didn't you'd be dead right now!" he shouted.

"Hayate that's enough, she's alright just calm down." Sasame told him, and then he turned back to me.

"Can you remember what caused you to go out there?" he asked.

"I saw something red falling, I was curious to see what it was so I went out. Then I felt really weak and tried to get inside, and then it went black. Did the snow do something to me, is something gonna happen to me?" I asked with anxiety.

"You'll be fine, some of your leife was drained but with a good amount of rest it will return. But the red snow is dangerous so the next time you see it be sure to take shelter." Kei said giving me a smile.

"I don't understand just what is leife exactly?" I asked.

"Leife is the life that exists in everything; it is used by whatever contains it as a life source." Hayate explained.

"So it's like energy?" I comprehended.

"Yes and no, leife is used to keep something alive so let's use the Pretear for example. The Pretear has the power to create new leife where as a princess of disaster drains leife in order to create demon seeds, which over a short period of time turn into demon larva." Kei told me.

"And the red snow, how does it take leife?" I wondered.

"The red snow is a sign telling us that the princess of disaster is on the move, the more snow that falls then the closer we know she is." Hayate began.

"We don't exactly know how but, the princess of disaster is able to drain leife when it makes contact with something carrying leife. We only know so little because only one princess has been created." Kei finished.

"What do you mean created?" I questioned.

"It doesn't concern you, it's better you not know anyway." Hayate grumbled as he walked out onto the balcony then left.

I turned to the others hopping they'd explain it to me, by the expressions on their faces I could see that they agreed with Hayate. I dropped the question for now then tried to go back to sleep when the other two knights left, I still felt weak but I felt better sleep was all I'd need to get better. I closed my eyes and soon found myself drifting off to sleep; I slept soundly for a good two or three hours till I finally woke up. I got up and got ready for school when I had my uniform on I headed downstairs for breakfast, when I got into the dining area I took a seat at the table only to find that my chair had been tampered with once again by Mayune. I pushed myself up out of the chair and walked towards the door; I stopped and moved aside when Mr. Tanaka came in.

"Ms. Mayune the car is waiting outside for you and Ms. Mawata." The short bald man announced.

"Lovely we'll be out in just a moment." The pink haired girl responded.

"Ms. Hinata will you be joining us?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"No I'll walk today." I said heading out the door.

I got outside then once I reached the gate the car sped past me; I turned and saw Himeno chasing after it. The car didn't stop it only drove off till it was out of sight; I stood at the gate waiting for Himeno to catch her breath.

"Man they left me again." She sighed.

"It's alright you can tag along with me and besides, who would wanna ride in a car with Mayune." I said walking out.

"Ya you got that right." She giggled.

So my sister and I set off for school, I wanted to ask her about the red snow I'd seen last night. I looked down at her she didn't look weak, I saw her look up at me with her pink-ish red eyes then a concerned expression appeared.

"Something wrong sis?" she asked me.

"No its just, last night I saw some red snow outside, I was wondering if you might have seen it to." I answered.

"I did actually I was wondering what it was, when I went over to the balcony door to check it out Hayate was standing outside saying 'stay away from the snow.'" She told me.

"It seems to me that they're hiding something, Hayate, Sasame, and Kei came to my balcony after I collapsed from being in the snow. I asked them what the snow meant and they told me it was a sigh that the Princess of disaster was on the move, when I tried asking about the princess Hayate said it didn't concern me and that I was better off not knowing." I explained.

Himeno was silent I could tell she didn't know what to think of the situation either; I turned and looked ahead as the school came into view. I was hoping we weren't being dragged into something bad, I have a duty, and that duty is to protect my friends and family.

Hayate and the others stood at the sight of the darkened tree, the tree in front of them had been where the princess of disaster had been imprisoned up till now, and the tree was surrounded by black crystals and had a gaping hole in the center of the trunk. The Liefe knights gazed upon the horrifying tree surrounded by water; the knights then left the tree in solitude so that they could discuss the current events going on in the human world. The seven knights walked side by side back to their home. The seven knights approached a tree far taller than the others; the knights entered the door that was on the trunk of the tree. The inside was a bit bigger than it appeared to be, there was a small kitchen with a table that had seven chairs around it. Then a spiral set of stairs that led upstairs which was larger than it was downstairs the stairs broke the upper room into two, on one side were three beds and the other had four. This tree was the knight's house so to speak.


	7. Chapter 7:Alone but not alone

Chapter 7: Alone but not Alone

School ended and when I walked out I was surprised to see Hayate standing by the gate, I broke from the crowd of students and walked towards him. I wondered what he was doing here, did something bad happen while I was at school? He noticed Himeno wasn't with me and looked slightly worried, I could tell he was trying to hide his emotions like he always seemed to do since I met him.

"How come Himeno isn't with you?" he wondered.

"She has tutoring after school today, so why are you here Hayate?" I told him.

"I'll explain on the way." He said walking out of the gate.

Mayune spotted me from the crowd of students she was in, when she saw Hayate leading me out of the gate she blushed. "Why is a handsome man like that doing with a petty girl like Hinata?" she asked herself. My predictable stepsister split from the crowd and from a safe distance followed me.

I followed Hayate walking next to him, I wondered why he acted the way he did. He seemed totally different from the other knights; the others were cheerful and happy while Hayate was serious and emotionless making it hard to read him. He saw me staring at him then I looked away, I swallowed before speaking trying to get my thoughts straight.

"Hayate how many other Pretears were there before Himeno and I?" I questioned.

"I can't count that many, but every sixteen years a new Pretear appears." He answered.

"Why are you so stiff, just relax." I said to him.

"I can't being leader of the Leife knight's doesn't grant that to me." he replied.

"Did something happen between you and the last Pretear, is that why you said it didn't concern me?" I asked stopping.

Hayate was silent meaning the answer was yes, I didn't bother making eye contact with him so I just walked ahead. I felt him grab my arm I didn't want to look back at him so I pulled against his strength; I finally turned and looked into his sea blue eyes. He had an expression on his face that I couldn't describe; he released my arm then walked ahead not wanting to speak. He got about a foot away from me before I ran up behind him, I wrapped my arms around him and he paused.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up anything painful." I apologized releasing him.

He turned to face me, he gave me a small smile and pat my head "It's nothing to apologize for, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me." he said.

I smiled back at him and let out a silent giggle, and then we both walked side by side again. I always thought Hayate was a disgusting jerk but now, that talk we just had, that smile, it seemed as though he were a totally different person. I smiled to myself then let out a yawn and stretched my arms out; I put my arms behind my head and looked up at the sky it was such a beautiful day out.

Finally I was home Hayate and I had walked here all the way back from the school, I heard someone coming and immediately I threw Hayate into a nearby bush. Dad appeared at the door of the mansion, Hayate angrily glared at me from the bush he was hiding in.

"Natsue, the girls, and I are going to dinner later on this evening why don't you join us sweetheart?" dad said to me.

"I would but I have a lot of homework to do." I said trying to sound disappointed.

"We'll be home coming home late and the staff isn't going to be here tonight?" he made sure.

"Dad I'll be fine." I said cheerfully.

My dad gave me a smile but I could tell he was still worried about me, he told me he was going to pick Natsue up from work. Natsue Awayuki was one of the richest people in town she owned most of the businesses and companies, dad said she had a conference with the directors of a company and he was going to surprise her by picking her up. I watched dad get into the black car Mr. Tanaka was driving, I waved goodbye as the car left the long driveway and out the fence. When the car was gone I glanced down at the bush Hayate had been hiding in, he stood up looking at me angrily for pushing him into the bush.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"I haven't explained anything to you yet have I?" he replied.

"Alright but if you want to get into the house without being spotted I suggest going to the balcony, now it's the one on the back of the house Himeno's is the one in the front of the house. Oh and one more thing the door might be locked so you might have to wait till I get upstairs in order to get in." I told him as I began to enter the house.

He gave me a nod then walked to the other side of the house, when I got inside I was immediately greeted by the staff. They were all lined up until they reached the stairs all of them bowing as I walked to the stairs saying, 'welcome home MS. Hinata'! I ignored them and just walked up to my room. When I reached the door I put my hand on the nob but then stopped, "You have quite a lot of explaining to do." I heard someone chuckle. I turned and saw Mayune standing at her bed room door at the other end of the hall.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said looking back at the door.

"I think you do, I wanna know why you were walking with that man after school." She responded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said again.

"The man with the blue hair, I saw you hugging him on your way home." She said pointing at me.

I let out a chuckle which I could tell freaked her out, "So it was you who was following me, I thought I heard familiar footsteps behind me." I chuckled.

"Look you little creep I don't know who you think you are, but I'm the top dog in this house!" she bragged pointing at herself.

"Is that so?" I said crossing my arms at her.

"I know for a fact it was you leaving the school with that man, I wonder what mother would say if I told her about this." She crossed her arms back at me.

"Go right ahead." I said pointing to the door below the steps.

"Freak." She muttered walking into her room.

I entered my room closing the door behind me; I leaned against the door for a moment. Tears streamed down my face as I hit my fist against the wood, why was it so hard for me to get others to like me? A knock at the balcony made me lift my head in surprise; I saw Hayate standing at the glass door. I completely forgot about him, I wiped my tears and walked to the door. Turning the lock I opened the door and watched him enter, I closed the door and walked over to sit on my bed. Hayate leaned against the wall; he looked at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Ya just fine, now what were you going to explain earlier." I said trying to steady my voice out.

"It's about the red snow, judging by the amount that fell last night means that the princess of disaster is nearby. So tomorrow we'll train again but make it harder, and we'll go on demon patrol." He explained.

"Got it." I replied. I didn't make eye contact with him so that's how he knew something was wrong with me, he walked over and sat next to me on the bed then he looked at me with his blue eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong." He ordered.

"I told you nothing is wrong." My voice cracked.

"Don't give me that crap, I can clearly tell something is wrong with you." He replied.

Fresh tears welled up in my eyes; I wiped them away refusing to cry in front of another person.

"Mayune saw us walking together after school and she asked me about it in the hall a few minutes ago, I told her I didn't know what she was talking about but she… she said she'd tell mom about it then she said I was a freak." I began to sob.

"What does it matter if your mother knows about it?" he asked.

"She'll tell me I can't be friends with you, ever since I moved into this house I haven't made one friend. That's because when I do make one and I tell someone here about it, they tell Natsue and then she asks me about the friend I made. She tells me that I can't have friends like that… that I have to have like Mayune and Mawata have, but I don't want friends like theirs." I began shaking and sobbing harder.

"Do they bully you?" he wondered.

"Not just the bullying they hurt me… they throw things at me when a teacher isn't looking, they talk about me behind my back. I even got stopped by a group of guy that Mayune hired to beat me up, I got so tired of it that I just lost it. I fought them and came home with a bleeding leg, dad asked me what happened and I lied… I told him I fell and skinned my knee but one of the guys had a knife and they cut me before I got away." I was sobbing even harder now.

Hayate put his arm around me pulling me close to him, "She's supposed to be your step-sister isn't she, so why would she treat you like that?" he wondered.

"I don't know, she only does it to me and I don't know why. She plays pranks on Himeno but it's almost like… like she's trying to drive me out of here." I sobbed into Hayate's jacket.

"Shh, calm down Hinata or you'll ware yourself out." He said patting my back.

"I can't calm down not when I feel like this, I feel so alone." I sniffled.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

"I feel alone, all the time. Even when I'm around others, I feel like I don't belong there. I feel out of place like im an outcast, even around my own family." I confessed.

"Do you not like being alone?" Hayate said looking down at me.

"It's not that I don't like being alone, because I already am alone." I admitted.

"That's a lie, because I'm here." He muttered.


	8. Chapter 8:The nightmare

Chapter 8: The nightmare

I continued to stare at Hayate, why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden? I pulled myself away from him and wiped my tears, I gave him a smile "I guess so." I told him. It was getting really late so I walked over to the balcony door and opened it; Hayate looked at me with confusion. "The others are probably worried about you since it's so late, so you should probably go and tell them you're alright." I said rubbing my eyes. Hayate stood from the bed and walked over to the door, he transformed into the Leife knight of the wind. Before he left he pat my head an gave me a small smile "Take care of yourself." He told me, and then he left.

After Hayate left I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed, I was so tired and worn out form crying. Hayate probably thought I was weak, crying like a little kid. I turned away from the window and closed my eyes, I unexpectedly fell asleep father fast. Something was wrong.

I was walking the streets of a town; thought the town had been destroyed. The bodies of civilians laid scattered among the ground, huge ominous looking tree's stuck out of the ground. The ground was pulled up from where the tree roots had forcibly broken through, the atmosphere was foggy and humid making it hard to breath. I looked at the demolished buildings, what had happened here, where was I? Seeing a mansion on a hill made my eyes wide, I dropped to my knees continuing to stare at the tattered mansion. It was my house, the mansion I now lived in. I tried to hold back the tears; I stood and ran to the mansion walking in through the broken door. I searched the house for dad and Himeno, when I reached the living room my eyes widened even further. Dad, Himeno, Mayune, Mawata, and Natsue were lying on the ground and none of them were breathing. Standing in front of them was an odd looking woman; she had on a long purple dress with long sleeves, actually she had purple everything the only non-purple things were her eyes which were a bright fiery gold. I backed away from the strange purple woman; my gaze was still set on Dad, Himeno, and the others.

"Hayate, Sasame, Kei, Goh, someone help!" I called.

"No one will save you, not even Hayate can save you from me!" she chuckled bringing down her sharp nailed hand.

I screamed then it went black, I shot up screaming calling for someone. Then I realized I was alone, I was so frightened I couldn't think straight. I started screaming and running around the room, I could still see her face. I broke down crying into the corner of the room, I curled myself together holding my head as water flew out of my eyes like a water gun. I called for someone to come and help me but no one came, I continued to cry in the corner I was so terrified I could still see flashes of the dreadful nightmare. I held myself tighter till it felt as if I were going to burst, I felt a hand touch my shoulder freighted I pushed further back into the corner not looking at who was touching me. "Hinata!" I heard a familiar voice call. I raised my head up to see who the person was, the blue eyes and hair already told me. "Hayate!" I sobbed holding him. He froze for a while before he eventually went to comfort me; I was too scared to speak so I just sobbed into his blue-ish purple jacket.

"Calm down and tell me what happened." He said soothingly as he pat my back.

"Disserted….Dead...Gold…..eyes….couldn't…..breathe." I stuttered affrightedly

"Was it a nightmare maybe?" he asked.

"I….thought she was….going to kill me." I sobbed.

"Who was going to kill you?" Hayate asked holding me out.

"I-I don't know, there was a purple lady with gold eyes. S-She told me no one was going to come to save me." I told him.

"So it's her..." Hayate sighed.

"Who's-" I paused, I gulped and began to shake with fear, "It's the princess of disaster, isn't it?"

Hayate gave me a nod; he stood and walked to the glass door leading to the balcony. I involuntarily ran up behind him I took hold of his arm, he turned and looked down at me.

"Wait where are you going, please don't leave me here alone." I begged.

"I have to go and tell the others that the Fenrir is on the move." He told me.

"Please Hayate don't, don't leave me here what if she comes here while you're gone?" I pleaded.

"Don't worry I'll be back as soon as I tell the others." He told me, embracing me for a moment then left.

I watched Hayate jump of the balcony and into the air, when he was gone I sat on my bed I held myself and began sobbing. I felt the darkness of my room smother me, suffocate me. I was too frightened to go back to sleep so I just sat there, crying. The images of the nightmare continued to flash through my mind; I held myself tighter and sobbed harder. "Come on Hinata be strong, don't give into the weakness, it was only a dream wasn't it?" I told myself. I held myself tighter and tighter, more darkness and shadows surrounded me. I felt so alone, so frightened, so weak.

Hayate stood at the door of he and the other knight's home, "was it really a good idea to leave her like that?" he asked himself. Giving his head a small shake he turned the nob to the door and entered the tree, inside he saw the other knights sitting at the table. When they all saw Hayate's frightful expression they jumped up and watched him come to the table, they waited for him to speak. "Fenrir is close, closer than we thought." He said. The other's eyes widened with shock then Hayate explained the situation to them, he told them about the nightmare I had and that he had found one of the princesses of disaster's transporter demons which he suspected caused the nightmare.

After explaining the nightmare to them Hayate left, he was going to go back to Hinata like he said he would. He was hopping she was alright, he couldn't help but see Hinata like Takako. He walked to the gates of Leafania then went through; when he opened his eyes he saw that he was in the human world. Quickly he arose into the air and with the help of the wind flew to Hinata and Himeno's house. In a matter of minutes he reached my balcony door, he opened the door and came in. What he saw suddenly turned his serious and worried expression into shock and more worry.


	9. Chapter 9:The princess of disaster makes

Chapter 9: The princess of disaster makes an appearance

I was lying on the floor unconscious or so I thought, the woman from my nightmare stood over me. I couldn't see though I could faintly hear their conversation, I heard Hayate shouting and the lady chuckling.

"Hayate…?" I muttered weakly opening my eyes.

"Ah so you're awake are you." She chuckled looking down at me.

"Step away from her now, Fenrir!" He exclaimed.

"I don't think I will, after I eliminate this Pretear I'll do the same to the other." She said manically.

Fenrir reached her hand towards me; I was too weak to move so I allowed her to lift me by the neck. She chuckled again; a grin appeared revealing her white evil teeth.

"Such weakness." She chuckled squeezing my throat.

I chocked and made a pathetic shriek.

"Release her now!" Hayate demanded.

"What impotency is she to you? Or. Could it be? You've fallen in love with her Hayate." She teased evilly.

"I won't ask again, Release Hinata now Takako!" he demanded.

The knight of the wind called upon his element, strong gust of wind surrounded him. The princess of disaster didn't show fear; I was thrown against the wall as she went to fight Hayate. I looked for something to use as a weapon then I remembered the bat I kept under my bed, just in case any creeps came sneaking into my room. I pulled out the steel bat and weakly stood; I grasped the bat in my hand then brought it down on the back of her head. But when I hit her she didn't fall to the floor like I had hoped, instead she turned into a swarm of dark purple butterflies which after a moment also disappeared. She had escaped. I dropped the bat and weakly fell to my knees; I refused to cry I had already released too many tears as it was. Hayate came to comfort me, tears streamed down my face as I grew angry instead of sad. I angrily punched him as hard as I could in the gut; he fell back onto the ground wincing in pain then looked at me like I was crazy.

"What was that for?" he asked painfully holding his stomach.

"I told this would happen, but you didn't listen did you! That's why I begged you to stay, because I knew she would come here. You told me you'd be back after you told the others about what had happened, but you've been gone for hours!" I shouted shaking my fist in anger.

"I haven't been gone for hours; I was gone for only a little while." He said standing.

"Liar, you don't even care. You don't care about how frightened I am, or how I almost died." I sobbed.

"Hinata that isn't true." He said coming to comfort me.

I pushed him away I was so angry and sad that my mind was clouded with it, "Just get out of here I hate you!" I shouted.

I froze opening my tear filled eyes; I saw Hayate's hurt expression. I covered my mouth with my hand, what did I just do. Hayate turned away from me "I'll leave then." He muttered with hurt in his voice. I wanted to run up to him, wrap my arms around him and tell him I was sorry but something held me in my place. When he was gone I went to my bed and tried to go back to sleep, I was hoping I could fix this tomorrow.

After what felt like an eternity morning finally came, I got ready for school thank god it was Friday. I grabbed my school bag and went downstairs; I passed the dining room where the rest of the family was sitting. I wasn't in the mood for eating so I just walked towards the door; I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw dad looking at me with his dark brown eyes, he looked worried but still happy.

"What's wrong Hinata, aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry; I have to get to school." I replied not making eye contact with him.

I opened the door and walked outside; I hadn't felt like my usual self lately. I felt more fragile and weak, I walked to school alone too much on my mind and to mixed up inside to be around anyone. I reached town and waited at a crossing at the road, the red hand turned into a green walking person so I crossed the street. I was so lost in my sorrowful thoughts nor to notice the trunk charging at me, I was in the middle of the street having that deer in a headlights moment. "Hinata!" I heard someone yell. Then I felt myself be taken into someone's arms and thrown out of the trucks way, I snapped back into reality shaking my head back and forth. I looked up and saw Goh holding me.

"Man that was a close call, you alright?" he asked putting me down.

"Ya im fine, thanks for saving me." I said trying to put on a smile.

Goh suddenly leaned in and looked into my red and puffy eyes, "Have you been crying?" he asked pulling back up.

"No, I don't cry." I said looking away from him.

"Well that's silly, everyone cries sometime in their life. You seem kinda down everything alright?" he chuckled.

"Yep, I'm A-Okay!" I said trying to sound cheerful.

"You're coming with me." he said taking my hand and dragging me away.

I dropped my head then finally followed Goh; maybe he could help me feel better. After a while of dragging we eventually stopped in front of a small café. I noticed Goh was wearing the same uniform as the other waiters so I assumed he worked here, he sat me down at one of the tables then went into inside part of the café. He came back out a minute later with a menu in his hand, he handed me the menu and gave me a smile. "Order anything you want it's on me." he said. I took the menu and looked up at him making sure he was serious about what he had just said; he gave me a big grin I smiled back at him then looked down and read the menu choices. I ordered a vanilla swirl topped with nuts, caramel, and chocolate fudge. He gave me a bigger smile meaning I'd picked something good, he took the menu and went back into the building.

A familiar black car drove passed by and Mayune gazed out the window at the passing by shop, she looked surprised when she saw me sitting alone at the table instead of going to school. "What on earth is she doing at a café?" she asked herself.

Goh came out and handed me the ice cream I ordered, he sat in the chair across from me and gave me a serious look.

"So what happened, why do you look like you've been crying for two days?" he asked.

I swallowed the ice cream then took the spoon out of my mouth, "I'm sure Hayate told you about the nightmare I had, right?" I replied.

"Right." He answered.

"We'll the princess of disaster came after he left, she attacked me and I got knocked out. When I woke up she and Hayate were arguing, then when they were getting ready to fight I tried hitting her with a bat but, she escaped. I had told Hayate that I knew she was going to come, I was so angry and frightened that I told him something I didn't mean." I explained.

"That would explain how's he's been acting recently, what was it you said to him exactly?" he said.

"I told him I hated him, because he left me alone." I clenched my handing into fist and laid my head on the table to hide my tears.

I felt a hand rub my head then I looked up, "I'm sure he'll forgive you, just apologize next time you see him." Goh said sweetly.

I gazed into his red amber eyes, a pink line soon appeared on my face. Then the sound of stomping feet appeared, out of the building came a short middle aged man.

"Goh, what on earth are you doing? I don't pay you to sit and have conversations with the customers!" the man grumbled.

"Yes sir, I'm very sorry Mr. Takshima." Goh jumped up and started apologizing.

"If you're going to talk with your girlfriend do that another time, now get back to work!" he ordered.

Goh fell silent then did as he was told; he turned back to the table I had been sitting at. He looked concerned then looked around, I had left the only thing at the table was the empty ice cream glass and money to pay for it. He frowned then got back to doing work, "The moment I get off I'll go look for her." He told himself.

I wandered the streets of the city like a lost soul, alone and broken. I didn't know where I was going I just knew I was going somewhere, I was tired and wanted to sit but my legs kept moving. I wandered on and on not knowing what to do; all I could think of was what had happened last night. The images of the fight, the nightmare, and the butterflies all flashed through my mind. I suddenly stopped I looked over to my right and saw a beach; I walked down to the beach and gazed into the water. The nightmare was there too it almost seemed like it was everywhere, then I heard footsteps. I turned and saw Himeno behind me; she looked the same as I did her eyes red and puffy. I watched her come and sit next to me; we both stared into the ocean.

"I guess you've had nightmares too, ha?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Ya I've been having the same nightmare since I saw the red snow." She replied.

"Have you talked to anyone about it?" I asked.

"Ya, Hayate saw a demon larva seed in my room and went to get it. I was waking up from the nightmare and clung to him, and then he told me to tell him about it so I did." She told me. "Have you talked to anyone about your nightmare?"

"I've talked about it with Goh." I replied. "I'm going to go and get a drink, do you want anything?"

"Sure I'll have a soda or something." She replied giving me a smile.

I walked up the beach to a vending machine that was near the restrooms; I took out two dollars and got two sprites for Himeno and I. Grabbing the cylinders out of the machine I walked back over to where Himeno was, or where she had been. My green eyes darted from the spot we were sitting at on the beach to the fountain that was nearby, I dropped both of the sodas and my eyes widened. Hayate was standing there holding Himeno tightly, like he had held me when I had the nightmare. I backed away in shock and pain, that's when he saw me. I froze for a moment then ran off; Himeno followed his gaze and saw me running. Tears flew out of my eyes as I ran, I ran and ran not knowing what to think or do. "Hayate you jerk." I sobbed as I ran. I stopped when I reached the cafe Goh had taken me to; I didn't see him or anyone all I saw was a sigh that said closed. I ran again I had to find someone to talk to, to comfort me.

Goh walked out of the cafe as he said goodbye to his boss, when he got out in the open he looked back at the table I had sat at earlier. The image of my smiling face filled his mind, and then he transformed and jumped into the air. He looked from the sky below, then after a while he searched the ground. He ran through the streets, his eyes looking for me.

I breathed heavily trying to stop my tears; I leaned against the side of the building. All I could see now was Hayate embracing Himeno, the more I saw it the more I cried. I heard a voice in the back of my mind.

"Give in Hinata, give into the darkness that lies in your heart." the voice urged.

"I don't know how, can you tell me?" I asked allowed.

"Hate, hate Hayate so much that you could kill him." the voice replied.

"But I don't hate him I... I love him." I told the voice.

"Why would you say that, after what he did? He doesn't love you he loves Himeno, you were merely a toy to him." the voice replied.

"Your right." I sobbed.

I felt myself giving into the darkness, I didn't know what would happen but I was giving in anyway. I heard loud footsteps and someone shouting "Hinata!" I knew that voice it was Goh's voice. I stood and walked out of the alley I was hiding in, "Goh?" I said. I didn't see Goh anywhere or hear his footsteps; I dropped to my knees holding myself. Then a pair of feet appeared next to me, I looked up and saw Goh. He was leaned over covered in sweat taking in a deep breath, he must have been searching for me.

"Goh it hurts, it hurts so much!" I sobbed, embracing him.

"What happened, where did you get hurt?" he asked holding me out.

I had a hand placed over my heart, which hurt so much. He stared at me with confusion, looking from my hand back to my eyes.

"Who hurt you?" he asked wiping my tears.

"H-Hayate." I stuttered.


	10. Chapter 10: A fight among friends

Chapter 10: A fight among friends

Goh stared at me with shock and anger in his eyes; he scowled for a moment then softened when I wrapped my arms around him. I sobbed into his crimson red jacket, why had this happened to me? I felt so upset that I collapsed onto my knees crying, Goh knelt down and hugged me. I guess I blacked out, because when I woke up I was in a strange place.

"She was close to becoming a princess if disaster, you're lucky Goh was able to find her in time." I heard Sasame yell.

"It's not my fault!" Hayate defended himself.

"Yes it is, Hinata told me you hurt her!" Goh shouted furiously.

I came into the room and everyone suddenly fell silent, the younger knights came up to me. They all looked sad except for Mannen who looked tough, I felt Shin take my hand with tears in his blue eyes. I knelt down and put my hand on his blond haired head, I wiped a tear that fell from his left eye.

"What's wrong Shin, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Don't become a princess of disaster, promise you won't." he sniffled.

"Even if I knew how I wouldn't, that would mean I won't get to stay friends with you and the others." I smiled at him.

"Then why were you going to before Goh found you?" Mannen demanded.

"Mannen calm down." Hajime insisted.

"What do you mean Mannen?" I asked standing.

"Sasame said that when Goh found you, you were transforming then stopped." He told me.

"How was that I don't even know what the princess of disaster is of how she was created, and I don't remember any transforming. All I can remember was a voice telling me to give in to the darkness, then I heard Goh calling to me then he found me." I told Mannen.

"So when do we start training?" Himeno asked.

"We can skip it today, just go home and get some rest." Hayate said to me.

I was both scared and anxious to be around Hayate, now that I knew he was with someone else. The knight of the wind stood by the door with his eyes set on me, I couldn't help but shiver from his intense gaze. I tried hard not to pay him any attention, each time I saw him now I felt like crying. Hayate opened the door and left, I got up walked to the door then turned to the others.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." I told them.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Goh asked walking to the door as well.

"That's not necessary, I'll be fine." I replied.

I walked outside then noticed I wasn't in any place I'd recognized, I turned my attention back to Hayate who stood and watched me. I put on a serious face not tear today, I looked into the blue eyes I once loved but now felt sorrow.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." I admitted, holding my arm that still was in pain from when Fenrir had attacked me.

"Okay start talking then." He said with a hint of anger.

"Why are you being so mean?" I asked, almost shouting.

"You almost turned into another princess of disaster how am I surpassed to be, you want be to hop around cheering because you didn't?" he shouted.

"Hayate calm down!" I shouted back at him.

"I just can't believe you almost did, I don't know who you are anymore." He scowled.

"It wasn't my fault! You're the one who hurt me, if I hadn't seen you hugging Himeno and if she hadn't told me about you going in her room talking with her then I-I might not feel this way! The voice in my head told me to give into the darkness in my heart, the darkness you created, but I refused because I was in love with you!" I shouted at him.

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up over, you're the one who was foolish to let such an emotion cloud your mind and vision." He replied.

"I can't believe you! And to think I was going to apologize to you for saying I hated you, well now I won't." I began crying. "I thought you were a nice person, I thought that even though you were so mean sometimes it was just because you didn't want to burden others. I thought after we defeated the princess of disaster I'd tell you how I felt about you, but now… I just don't understand Hayate, why do you have to be so cruel. I guess what the voice told me was true… that I was just you're toy… I bet you didn't tell Himeno anything about us did you, well maybe I should tell her right now."

I walked towards the door to tell Himeno, but Hayate came up behind me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and flung me aside I landed on the ground below; I looked at him not knowing he would do something like that. I was scared when he knelt down next to me, he did have a look on his face that showed he didn't mean it. I backed away from him afraid and sad, I stood and ran off I didn't know where I was but I ran off anyway. As I fled the others came out after the yelling had stopped, they looked at Hayate then at my running shadow. Goh had an angered look on his face as he looked back at Hayate; before he could punch the crap out of him Sasame had to hold him back.

"You idiot, how could you be so cruel to her!" Goh shouted.

"Goh I think it'd be best you go after her, we'll stay here and talk with Hayate." Kei said.

"Fine whatever." Goh breathed pushing Sasame away.

The eighteen year old ran in my direction, he was cursing at Hayate in his head and was thinking of me.


	11. Chapter 11: The forest of darkness

Chapter 11: The forest of darkness

I ran farther and farther, Hayate and I's argument still played through my head. I saw a strange looking creature and turned not realizing I was on a hill, I tumbled down the grassy hill. I felt a sharp pain in my leg and saw blood, I must have cut my leg on a rock or something when I tumbled. I stood and heard someone calling my name and loud stomping footsteps, I stood limping trying to find a place to hide. I saw a fallen tree that was fencing off the forest behind it; I limped over and hoped over the other side of the tree then felt myself fall.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a dark area; the trees were all barren and black. The ground was the same and hard to walk on, I tried to find a place to hide in the dark forest. Finally a wide dark tree with a hole in the trunk caught my attention; I limped over to the tree and climbed inside. I suddenly burst into tears the fresh memory of what Hayate had done was killing me inside, I put a hand up to my broken heart then I felt something warm drip on my leg. I looked and saw blood I'd forgotten about my wound, I took of my shirt leaving me in my black tank top and wrapped my leg up with the shirt. I leaned against the back of the tree; I put my face in my hands as I felt tears fall again. I dropped my hands and looked down at my wrapped up wound, I wiped a falling tear then listened as I heard the sound of footsteps. I thought it was Hayate so I held myself and backed into the tree waiting, waiting to see those angry blue eyes.

"There you are!" I heard someone gasp.

I looked up and saw Goh, "Goh you came looking, for me?" I asked.

"Of course I did, can't have someone like you run of in a place like this. Speaking of that why don't I get you back to the others, they're all worried about you." He said with a grin, then he saw my wrapped up leg.

"I got cut on a rock or something, when I tumbled down the hill." I explained.

"If you come out of there I can't get that healed." He said leaning to pull me out of the tree.

"No, I don't wanna go back I don't want to see him!" I cried backing further into the tree.

I felt myself being pulled into a comforting embrace, like a small lost child I looked up at Goh with tears in my eyes.

"You have to see him, but that doesn't mean you have to still like him." Goh told me.

"Goh…I'm really scared." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me bridal style.

"It's ok, you got me here to help you feel better." He said with a smile.

"Hayate said something like that to me once." I sobbed.

Goh stopped for a moment then held me tighter; I released his neck and looked into his amber eyes. I memorized his tan smiling face, the kindness he'd shown to me. I started to forget about how Hayate had hurt me, I was so glad Goh was here with me now so I gave him a small smile and snuggled against his chest as he carried me. I guess I got so comfortable that I dozed off, because when I opened my eyes again I was with the others. Sasame, Kei, Mannen, Hajime, Shin, and Himeno where all crowded around me. I sat up and saw that I was in the tree-ish house from before; I looked down at my wound which had been healed.

"Where are Goh and Hayate?" I asked trying not to choke on his name.

"Talking outside." Mannen replied.

"Oh boy, I'd better go make sure they don't get in a fight." I said walking to the door.

I was surprise to see that none of them stopped me, so I opened the door and closed it behind me. I looked at Goh and Hayate then dropped my head, Goh was holding Hayate by the collar of his jacket with a fist risen up. Glad I came out when I did, I glanced at both of them then they released each other. I smiled at them then leaned against the tree side, I saw Hayate looking at me with a hurt expression. I guess he did regret how he had acted earlier, and then I turned to Goh who looked at me with confusion and worry.

"Goh could you leave us alone, please?" I requested.

"Sure, but I'll be back out to check on you." He replied.

I giggled and waited for him to go inside; once he was gone I gulped and took a deep breath.

"I-" we both said at the same time.

"You first." I offered.

"I'm really sorry that I hurt you, I was foolish to see that you loved me but I just couldn't return your feelings. I just hope you can find it in your heart, to forgive me." he said.

I walked up to him, I hugged him.

"I'm not made anymore; I just wish you would have told me instead of hurting me like that. And I'm sorry for saying that I hated you, and I do forgive you." I looked up at him. "Just don't do something stupid like that again." I lightly punched him in the chest.


	12. Chapter 12: Back to being Pretear

Chapter 12: Back to being Pretear

So after I was through the whole 'emotion breakdown' I was better, Hayate and I were friends again. Plus I found out that Himeno and he started dating, I was freaked out at first but then wasn't because I was going out with someone too. I was on my way to meet him now, he told me to meet him after work and we'd have to go and train since Fenrir is so close. I knew none of us were ready to fight her yet, but with some good training definitely. I reached the place where my boyfriend worked; it was a little café now you get the picture don't you.

Goh walked out of the café and when he did I practically pounced on him, I was happy to see him so I hugged him and he hugged me back. We walked out back to my house together where we did our training, I felt much happier now that I was with Goh. A few times I'd still see that image of Hayate in my head but it didn't bother me anymore, we reached my mansion of a house and walked over to the place where we all had first met. I didn't see Hayate anywhere but then I saw Himeno; she was wearing the outfit I had when I Preted with Hayate. I looked over at Goh, who had his hand stretched out to me, I took his hand and transformed into the fire Pretear. I guess we were going to spare or something but were just using our Pretear powers as a mix in, I stood across from my sister we both took a fighting stance then paused as the ground began to shake. I watched as a line of broken earth appeared between us, Himeno was falling in but Hayate broke the transformation and blew them to safety.

"Goh what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe a demon larva?" he replied from inside of me.

"How can we defeat it?" I asked looking into the hole.

"Let's work on trying to stop it." Sasame suggested.

"Right." I said jumping over near the edge of the opening.

I spun my hands around as a rope of fire appeared, I lashed the rope at the edge and I saw it begin to stop. I smirked glad that I'd stopped it before it could grow any further, suddenly it moved more towards me and I fell in.


	13. Chapter 13: Trapped

Chapter 13: Trapped

I watched myself fall not able to right myself to see below me, I saw Himeno and Hayate remerge and jump towards me. I saw nothing but darkness surround me then felt myself hit against something extremely hard, but I barley felt pain I remembered about Goh but I blacked out. I felt the transformation between us break, then I faintly heard Goh calling out to me. I awoke after a while only to find myself in Goh's arms, he was leaned against a part of the rocky wall beside him. I noticed that he was breathing heavily, with the arm that wasn't wrapped around me he had it held out to focus on the barrier he'd created between us and the rocks. I stirred and sat up when Goh saw I was up he smiled down at me, he was covered in scratches and bruises. I put my hand against his cheek where a scratch was, tears filled my eyes I'd gotten him hurt.

"Hey what's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked, putting his hand on mine.

"Goh I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I got you hurt." I told him.

"It's alright I'm fine, but we need to get out of here." He replied.

"How we're buried underneath these rocks?" I asked.

Then I noticed the rocks surrounding us were pressed against a burrier of some kind, I turned to Goh and saw that he was hurt and looked exhausted.

"Goh how long do you think we'll last down here?" I asked.

He didn't answer which made me worry; I was hoping he wasn't doing what I thought he was doing.

"Goh, how long has this burrier been up?" I wondered.

"Since you….passed out….so I'd say about an…..hour." He gasped.

"You're using you're powers to keep it up, aren't you?" I asked in horror.

He didn't answer me, which made me feel more scared.

"Goh tell me what's keeping these rock from killing both of us, please." I requested.

Goh had a sad look in his eyes, when I saw them I instantly thought that I'd regret asking. Goh turned his gaze away from mine.

"I'm creating the barrier…..using my leife…..but I don't think I can last much…..longer." he explained.

"What do you mean by lasting much longer?" I asked.

"If a leife knight….uses up all their leife…..then they'll die." He told me.

My eyes widened with shock, I couldn't let Goh keep doing this. By the way he sounded he'd probably used up a lot of his leife; I stood and put my hand on his arm trying to stop him. The barrier weakened and it came down along with several rocks, before they could hit us again Goh put the barrier back up. "Goh please stop, I don't want you to die! I can't imagine life without you so please stop, please Goh." I begged as tears swelled up in my eyes. I blinded them away and continued to stare at the eighteen year old I loved; he didn't look at me he was concentrating on keeping the barrier up. I saw him look like he was going to faint, then I saw his body begin to disappear. I ran up to him and pushed him aside, what had disappeared on his body came back but I also saw the rocks above come falling towards us. I jumped over and used my body as a shield, Goh was laying on the ground and I was laying on top of him so he wouldn't get hurt. Then it all went black.

Hayate's P.O.V

As the older knights and I flew over the broken earth we searched for Hinata and Goh, I didn't see where they'd fallen to so I just kept looking over the rubble below. I left Himeno and the younger knights back at her house, I suddenly saw a chunk of rocks fall. I flew towards them and used the power of the wind to blow them away; I was shocked at what I saw underneath them. I found the eighteen and seventeen year olds, Hinata was laying on Goh's chest, she must have tried to protect him from the falling rocks. I saw Goh's body begin to fade; he must have used his leife to hold up a barrier around them. I quickly knelt next to him and held my hands over his body, balls of lights emanated from my hands and entered his body I was giving him some of my leife. I gave him just enough so that his body was stable and wouldn't fade, and then I turned to Hinata who had a gash on her head from where a rock had hit her. Her entire body was covered in scratches, cuts, and bruises I thought she was unconscious, till I saw her begin to stir.

No one's P.O.V

I woke up from unconsciousness with an unbearable amount of pain in my head; I put a hand up to my head and saw blood on my hand. Then I saw Goh beneath me still unconscious, I got off of him and looked at his unfading body. I was so worried about Goh I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned I saw that Hayate was behind me, I started crying again and went to hug Hayate I held him tight and sobbed.

"Hayate Goh got hurt…. H-He used up a lot of Leife to protect me, he told me what would happen if he used it all and I panicked. Now he's going to die because of me, all I wanted to was protect him and this is what happened." I sobbed.

"Hinata calm down, Goh isn't going to die because I gave him some of my leife. Though I only gave him enough so that he would be stable, we should get him back to Leafania before he wears out." Hayate replied.

"Please Hayate please save him, I can't bear the thought of losing him or life without him!" I pleaded.

I suddenly felt weak and collapsed, Hayate caught me and I told me to stay awake because of my head injury. He carried both me and Goh then flew out of the trap we were in; I stared at Goh who hung over Hayate's shoulder. I stroked his face with my hand, "please be alright Goh, I'd miss you too much if you died." I said as I began to fall into unconsciousness. My head dropped and rested against Hayate's chest, I heard him tell me something but it was all fuzzy.

Two days later….

I heard someone call me and I weakly opened my eyes, my eyes sight was fuzzy but I managed to see that it was Hayate looming over me. I sat up weakly and held my head in pain; Hayate supported me as I sat up. I saw that I was back in Leafania, I immediately looked around the room but I didn't see Goh anywhere.

"Hayate he didn't, did he?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"Goh's alright, almost all of his leife was used up but with the amount I gave him he pulled through. Kei and Sasame are working on him now, but he'll be alright." He told me.

"Can I go and see him?" I asked.

Hayate nodded and led me to where Goh was recovering, it was a cave when we entered I was shocked. There was Goh inside of a orb made from vines, there was a light surrounding his body. I walked up to the side of the vine orb; I starred at his body which was still beat up from the accident we'd been in. I turned when I saw Kei and Sasame return, both of them smiled when they saw me and I gave them a small sad smile in return.

"How long until he's better?" I asked them.

"With the amount of leife he lost it could take a while, normally it takes three days and seeing as how it's been two already tomorrow he should be better give or take." Kei explained.

"Could I stay here until he wakes up, please?" I asked.

"Hinata you should go back home and get some rest, he'll be fine so you don't have to worry." Sasame suggested.

"Sasame it's my fault he's like this, please just let me stay here. I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up, please just let me do this." I responded.

I held my head as more pain arrived to greet me; Hayate put his hand on my shoulder grabbing my attention.

"You should do what Sasame said, you were also hurt in the accident so you should go and get rest. Not to mention you're parents, Himeno told me that they were searching for you they think you're lost." Hayate informed me.

I dropped my head trying to think, "Alright, I'll go back. But please call me or tell me when he starts to wake up, I just want to be the first thing he sees." I answered.

The others nodded as Hayate led me out of the cave, he offered to walk me home since I was still in pain but I told him I was fine. He walked me to the entrance of Leafania which was a gold gate that stood on a large stump with stairs carved into it; I gave him a smile and thanked him for all he'd done for me. I walked through the entrance and saw that I was in an alley not too far from home; I walked the streets and saw my picture everywhere. Before anyone noticed me I threw up my black hood over my head and walked staring at the ground, I saw the house come into view so I walked a little faster. I reached the gate and opened it; I saw that the split part of the yard was gone. When I reached the door it opened and I saw Mr. Tanaka stop when he saw me. He took my hand and practically dragged me inside; he dragged me into the dining room where my family saw me.

"Mrs. Awayuki Hinata has returned." Mr. Tanaka cheered.

"Can you leave us Mr. Tanaka?" my mother requested, standing from her seat.

"Certainly madam." The short bald man replied skipping out of the room.

The doors closed behind him, I turned back and faced my mother, father, and two sisters.

"Where's Himeno?" I asked.

"Up in her room, now tell me where you've been for two days." My mother answered.

"I went and stayed at a friend's house, I had a lot on my mind and needed someone to talk with." I told her.

"Why didn't you call us and let us know, we were all very worried about you sweetheart?" My father asked.

"Please Kaoru let me handle this." Natsue requested. "Now tell me the truth, where have you been for two days."

"I told you I was at a friend's house." I said looking into her eyes.

"I guess all that matters is your home, take your hoodie off and come and join us." She said taking her seat.

"I actually would like to keep it on." I said remembering my bandaged up head.

"Fine then take the hood off, it's very inappropriate to wear in the house." She told me.

"No." I said. "I-I wanna keep that on too."

"I told you to take it off!" she urged.

"I said no!" I shouted back.

I was overrun with pain I placed my hands on my head; I stumbled and leaned against the wall. My dad rose from his chair and ran over to me, Natsue walked over as if nothing was wrong. She grabbed my black hood and yanked it off of my head, reviling the bandage wrapped around my forehead.

"I knew it, you were hiding something." My mother said.

"What on earth happened to you?" my dad asked with a worried tone.

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand." I said running up stairs.

I ran to my room and slammed the door locking it behind me; I was so angry and tired of how I was treated here so I grabbed a bag from my closet and started packing it with clothes. I heard a knock at my balcony but I didn't stop packing, I stuffed another pair in and heard the knock again but it was louder. I turned and saw Hayate standing at the locked door, was he here to tell me Goh was alright? I walked over to the door and unlocked it but I didn't let him in, I stood at the door and hoped he wouldn't ask what I was doing.

"Hayate are you here about Goh, is he alright?" I asked.

"Yes, he stirred a few minutes ago meaning he'll wake soon." He informed me.

"Oh that such a relief, let's go before he wakes up." I replied walking out.

"Wait, Hinata why were you packing all of those clothes?" he asked.

Dammit he did asked me, I turned to him.

"I have to get away from here, I don't want to live here anymore." I confessed.

"Why what happened?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, just take me to Goh please." I asked.

He nodded and took me into his arms; we both turned into light and disappeared from the balcony. We reappeared in the cave back in Leafania, I saw the orb Goh was in and ran over to it. The vines suddenly broke loose and disappeared into the ground, the light faded and Goh was laying on the floor of the cave. I sat next to him, I heard him groan then weakly force his eyes open. "Goh are you awake?" I asked with anxiousness. He opened his eyes all the way and gave me a smile; he reached his hand out and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I was so happy he was alright that he was alive; I threw my arms around his neck and held him. He put his hands on my back and looked up at the others.

"Goh I'm so glad you're alright, I couldn't imagine living without you." I told him.

"I know and I'm glad you're safe to." He told me.

"I love you so much." I said giving him a kiss.

He was shocked for a minute but then started to soften up, he kissed me back then pulled away.

"I love you to Hinata." He said holding me tighter.

The others were jaw dropped at us for kissing in front of them; we turned to them and shrugged. I laid my head on his chest and held him for as long as he'd let me, when he tried to get up I released him and he smiled at me. Hayate gave him a stare then turned his head meaning he wanted to talk, Goh nodded and told me he'd be right back. While Goh talked with Hayate I talked with Kei and Sasame, I glanced over at Goh before he disappeared outside.

"So what's up?" Goh asked.

"I think something's wrong with Hinata." The sixteen year old said.

"Why would you say that?" my boyfriend asked in worry.

"When I went to tell her you were waking up, she was in her room packing a bag. I think she was planning on running away from home or something." Hayate explained.

"Should I ask her about it?" the brown and red headed man asked.

"I think you should walk her home, talk with her and see if she brings up anything strange." He suggested.

"Alright, I'll let you know if I hear anything." Goh said turning back to the cave.

Goh's P.O.V

When I entered the cave I watched Hinata run up to me, she wrapped her arms around me smiling up at me. I hugged her back while I stared at Hayate, he nodded and I nodded back. "Hinata its late, do you want me to walk you home?" I asked. She nodded at me happily, so far nothing out of the ordinary. I took her hand and we walked out of the cave and over to the entrance of Leafania, I was both worried and happy to be back with Hinata. We passed through the entrance and appeared a block away from her house, I noticed as we walked she looked sad like she didn't want to go home.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah why do you ask?" she answered quickly, too quickly.

"Nothing it's just that you look kinda sad." I told her.

"I'm fine, really I am you don't have to worry about me." she replied.

"Hinata, you'd tell me if something wasn't alright wouldn't you?" I asked stopping.

She starred at me, "Of course I would." She responded.

"Is everything at home going ok?" I asked.

She clenched her fist and I could see she was holding back her tears, she blinked them away not making eye contact with me. I stood there waiting for an answer; she stood there looking at the ground.

"I don't wanna go back." She confessed.

"Why not?" I wondered.

"I just don't, Mayune is driving me crazy, Natsue is hurting me emotionally not physically, Dad is worried and won't do anything about it…" she started sobbing.

I went up and embraced her, "Why haven't you told any of us?" I asked her.

"Goh I don't wanna go back, can't I just come and live with you?" she asked.

"Hinata I'd love that but, you can't I'm sure everyone there loves you but they're just in a bad mood or something." I answered her.

She pushed herself out of my arms; I couldn't tell if she was angry or sad. She walked away but I grabbed her arm stopping her, I made her angry.

"Hinata are you mad because I said you couldn't come and live in Leafania?" I asked.

"I'm going home Goh." She said sadly.

"Hey I'm trying to talk to you don't walk away!" I shouted.

She jolted then shriveled into tears, oh no I hurt her. I wrapped my arms around her to try and comfort her, but it was almost as if she were scared of me now. She backed away until her back was against a pole; she had tears in her eyes and was holding herself. Thankfully she allowed me to take her into my arms; she laid her head against my chest and cried.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to scare you or make you angry. I'll talk with the others and see what they think ok?" I told her.

"Goh I'm scared to go back, I wanna be with you because I feel safe and I just don't feel safe there!" she sobbed.

"It's ok, how about I stay with you tonight. Will that make you feel better?" I asked.

She sniffled and nodded her head; it hurt me too much to see her so upset. I walked with her back to her house; she told me that her parents didn't know she was gone so we had to get in through the balcony. I transformed into the leife knight of fire and jumped onto her balcony with her in my arms, when we got into her room I saw the bag on her bed that Hayate had mentioned. "Where you planning on running away?" I asked. She froze as she went to move the bag from the bed; she dropped her head and nodded. She went into the bathroom to change while I sat on her bed, when she came out she crawled under the covers and laid down. I laid next to her stroking her hair and looking into her red puffy eyes, she snuggled against me and dosed off.

Hours passed and Hinata remained asleep, I however remained awake taking watch protecting her. I noticed a strong gust of wind appear and blow her window open, Hayate sat on the window sill looking at us. I stood and made sure I wouldn't wake her with my movements, still asleep she rolled over not facing us.

"So what she say?" Hayate asked quietly.

"She said she didn't want to live here anymore, said she didn't feel safe." I replied.

"Anything else?" he whispered back.

"She asked if she could come and live with me in Leafania, I told her I'd talk to you guys about it." I explained.

"Maybe she should, she was attacked directly by Fenrir. I'll talk with Sasame and Kei." He told me.

"What, you didn't tell me she got attacked by her!" I whisper-shouted.

"Goh… what's wrong?" I heard her ask sleepily.

I motioned for Hayate to leave; he nodded and closed the window before he left. I walked back to the bed and sat next to her, she was sitting up rubbing her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder and laid her back down; I kissed her forehead and gazed into her eyes. "Go back to sleep, alright?" I told her. She nodded and snuggled back up against me, soon she fell asleep and I started to follow.


	14. Chapter 14: The swarm of Demon larva

Chapter 14: The swarm of Demon larva

When I opened my eyes the first thing I was Goh sleeping soundly next to me, I smiled then got up and got ready for school. As I was packing my school bag Goh woke up, he stretched out his long arms then let out a yawn.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"You bet." He replied.

Then he saw me packing my bag.

"Where you headed?" he wondered.

"I have school today." I replied stuffing in another book.

"Do you want me to walk you?" Goh offered.

"That be great, just let me get some breakfast and I'll meet you outside." I answered.

I left out of my bedroom door, and he left out the balcony door. I raced downstairs and into the dining room, I scarfed down my breakfast then dashed to the door. Everyone gave me skeptical looks, especially Mayune who also threw in an evil smile. "I think I'll follow her, it must be good if she's that happy." she told herself. Rising from her chair she walked outside, she saw me hugging someone at the gate.

"Tanaka the car now!" she ordered.

"Yes Ms. Mayune." Mr. Tanaka replied.

The black car came around to the front of the house, the pink haired girl got into the car which started charging the gate. From inside the car Mayune saw me and the person I was walking with, she ordered Mr. Tanaka to stop the car. She jumped out and was only a few feet away from me, she saw me kiss Goh goodbye as he turned to go to work. I waved then ran down the street towards school, I was so happy that I didn't even hear Mayune shouting at me. When I reached school I toned down and acted cool, but on the inside I was screaming like crazy. I took a seat at my desk looking out my window, man did I really want to ditch today. Maybe I could stay for the classes I like then leave before I get to the ones I don't, no that wouldn't work cause I have third period with Mayune so she'd know something was up.

I was actually surprised at how fast the day went by, I put all of my thing into my bag and walked out of the room. I then walked out of the school, I saw Hayate and Goh standing at the gate. I resisted the urge to hug Goh, I gave him and Hayate a smile.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

"We came to walk you and Himeno home." Hayate answered.

"Okay do you want me to go get her, or do you wanna wait till she comes out?" I wondered.

"How long till she gets out?" Hayate asked.

"Let's see, 3, 2, 1." I counted down.

"Hayate!" we heard someone call.

Hayate was immediately pounced on by Himeno, she wrapped her arms around him and called his name again.

"And zero." I giggled.

"Let's go Hinata." Goh said.

I nodded and followed him and the others, along the way home I stopped. I could feel something strong nearby, I held my head in pain and grunted. Goh and the others came to me, they all asked what was wrong.

"I can feel something...something really strong." I answered them.

"What do you mean?" Himeno asked.

"Think it's a demon larva?" Goh asked.

"Could be." Hayate answered.

"W-Wait, there's more... I can feel a huge group of something... I can sense twenty no thirty of them." I informed them.

"Where at?" Hayate asked.

"In the park." I replied.

We headed over to the park and when we got there we were all shocked, a huge swarm of demon larva appeared. Quickly Himeno and Hayate Preted, while Goh and I did the same. We then went to attack the demon larva, we had to be careful not to destroy things because we didn't have Shin with us to put up his protection barrier. I used the fire axe to take out two of them while Himeno used her wind sword, no matter how many of them we killed they just kept reappearing. One of them caught me off guard and I was thrown and bashed onto the ground below, I stood and heard Goh cry out from inside of me.

"Oh my god Goh, are you alright?" I asked with worry.

"_I'm…aright_." He answered.

"Are you sure?" I wondered.

"_It's nothing don't worry about me_." Goh replied.

I nodded then hit the demon larva with a fire whip, I hit it in the weak spot and it disappeared but as soon as it did another one popped up. I tried to think of a way to get the others to know where we were, if we didn't get their help we'd be toast. I looked over to see how Himeno was doing, she was using Hayate's wind sword to slice them in half. I held my hands out and shouted "Fire Axe!" then a huge axe of fire appeared in my hands, I gripped it tightly and went over to help Himeno. We were back to back attacking the demon larva left and right, we had managed to take out ten each before another swarm of them appeared.

"We can't keep up like this we have to find the others!" I called to Himeno as I slashed a demon larva.

"I agree but neither of us can leave without them stopping us." Himeno replied.

"I got an idea, I'll create a diversion while you and Hayate go and tell the others were we are." I told her.

"I'm not leaving you here they'll kill you!" my sister shouted back at me.

"Himeno just do what I say! I can handle it and besides I have Goh to help me, and with Hayate's speed you'll be able to reach them." I said slashing another one.

"But sis I-" she tried to protect.

"Not buts just do it! Listen your my little sister meaning as your big sis I gotta do whatever I can to make sure you don't get hurt." I cut her off.

"Hinata you'll get yourself killed." She said with a tear following out of her eye.

Hayate broke the transformation and stood next to Himeno, he had a serious look on his face as his blue eyes surveyed the area. "How will we escape?" he asked. I looked at him with surprise, then I went back to being serious. I pointed over to the left, "I'll bring them down then you grab Himeno and get out of here." I explained. Himeno tried to protest but Hayate had already grabbed her then prepared to jump through the opening that would soon appear, I gripped the fire axe that was still in my hands then dashed over towards the demon larva to my left. "_Hinata are you sure about this?_" Goh asked. I didn't answer him I focused on the blob like things in front of me, I slashed the fire axe at them then watched as they burst into flames. I told him to go but Himeno broke from his grip and ran over to me, I looked down into her sad eyes. I hoped she wouldn't hate me for this, I pushed her back towards Hayate who grabbed her then jumped through the opening. After I saw them disappear I charged at the demon larva, my throat tightened up as I tried to hold back tears. "I'm sorry Himeno…" I whispered.


	15. Chapter 15:Tragedy strikes

Chapter 15: Tragedy strikes…The Legendary white Pretear

Himeno's P.O.V

"Hayate put me down!" I pleaded with tears.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Himeno." He answered.

I stated struggling so that he would drop me, "Hayate please she's my sister I have to help her!"

"Himeno that's enough!" he shouted.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, I had to help Hinata before she'd get hurt. Hayate still had a tight grip on me so I couldn't get away, a soft look washed over his face and he gave me a smile. "Himeno she'll be alright, she has Goh to help her. All we can do for her now is get help from the others, don't worry she's strong and won't go down easily." Hayate told me. I nodded then looked down at the ground to see where we were, I saw the mansion come into view then I saw the other knights. As soon as Hayate landed I jumped towards them brawling out tears, they all looked at me with alarm.

"Himeno what is?" Sasame asked.

"A swarm of demon larva are at the park, Hinata stayed behind so that we could come here and get you guys now come on we have to go before she gets killed!" I told them.

"Lead the way!" they all shouted.

I nodded then Hayate and I Preted then charged back towards Hinata and Goh, "Don't worry sis, were on the way." I whispered.

No one's P.O.V

I dodged another hit from the demon larva I was fighting, I hit it with the fire axe then paused to see how many more of them there were. I had attacked and destroyed twenty of them, there were still to many of them somewhere between thirty or forty of them.

"Goh drop the protection shield." I requested.

"_No way!_" he protested.

"Goh please, I don't want you to get hurt just drop the shield." I pleaded.

"_Hinata I'll get hurt seeing you getting hurt._" He replied.

"Just do it!" I shouted nearing my limit.

He was silent three minutes passed, "_There…the shields dropped…just be careful alright_." He said.

"Got it." I replied.

I slashed another demon Larva god these things just didn't know when to just give up and die did they, I gripped my weapon harder and went to attack. This demon larva was stronger than the others I'd attacked it swung at me and managed to hit me, I went flying back full force then rolled against the ground. I tried to stop myself as I continued to roll, I heard a loud crack then felt my left arm go numb. I got to my feet as I blocked out the pain, I had the fire axe in my hand. I lifted it and swung it towards the demon larva but I couldn't hold the axe and lost hold of it, I guess I needed two hands to hold it. I used the fire whip instead I hit each of them in their weak spots then watched them perish, I was reaching my limit and I could tell Goh was too. I started to get dizzy from exhaustion and pain… NO! I had to stay strong and fight, just until the others came back then I could collapse. I started panting trying to breath, I hit another demon larva with my fire whip. After thirty minutes of meaningless fighting I couldn't take it anymore, I'd gone over my limit. I was covered in cuts and bruises and my arm was broken, I felt my knees buckle and my breathing turn more rigid.

"_Hinata are you alright?_" Goh asked.

"Just….Fine." I gasped as I tried to stand.

I collapsed to my knees again, I feel so pathetic I can't even stand on my own two feet. I pushed myself up so that I was standing, I shot out another fire whip but it didn't go far. My entire body fell onto the ground I overexerted myself, I was breathing heavy and trying to push myself up. "I…have t-to fight…" I gasped falling again. Then I felt the transformation between Goh and I break, I looked up weakly and saw Goh. I stood up but immediately my legs buckled and I fell, Goh caught me before I could fall.

"Guess you overexerted yourself." He stated.

"I'm okay." I said standing up.

"You really should just take it easy, why don't you-" he tried to tell me.

"I'm fine Goh, lets Pret before they attack." I cut him off.

"Hinata you need to stop, in your condition you could die." He protested.

"I don't care, just think about the hundreds of people who might die because of these demon larva." I muttered.

"Hinata you should stop fighting for now, just sit and rest I'll take care of them till the others get here." He insisted.

"I can't give up, there isn't a reason to stop fighting." I replied.

"Hinata…" he sighed.

He finally agreed to Pret so I went back to fighting, or at least trying to. I tried to move my broken arm but it didn't move, I sighed and broke out the fire whip. I managed to take down five of the demon monsters before I felt weak again, then I actually began to fall unconscious. I shook my head to keep myself up, I was off guard and slashed by one of the demon larva. I held my bleeding side ignoring Goh's pleads for me to stop, I couldn't take it anymore I was overexerted and wounded. I fell onto the ground unconscious Goh appeared by my body and held me, a demon larva came to attack but it was frozen over by ice.

The other knights appeared along with Himeno, when she saw my beat up body she stood over me with tears in her eyes. She looked around at the demon larva and saw that their numbers had reduced, I began to regain consciousness and pain. I held my bleeding wound and tried to push the pain out, I looked up and saw the others.

"Hinata oh my god, this is why I said I didn't want to leave I mean look at you." She said.

"I'm…alright Himeno I'm just ahh!" I shouted in pain.

Himeno looked down at my bleeding side, "Hinata if we don't get your wound closed you could bleed to death!" she said in pure shock.

"I'll. Be. Alright." I fell back into unconsciousness.

Himeno's P.O.V

I watched as my own sister fell back into unconsciousness, I panicked grabbing Hinata by the shoulders and shaking her begging for her to wake up. Hayate and the others worked on destroying the demon larva while I tried to move Hinata to an area she'd be safe in, I moved towards a bundle of trees. I leaned her against the trunk of one of the trees then froze and looked at her battered body, she must have gotten Goh to drop the protection shield so he wouldn't get hurt. Then her body fell onto the ground, I panicked and dropped to my knees. "Hinata…" I called. She didn't answer me, I lifted her body up but she went limp. "Hinata you can't…. you can't die! Please don't die sis I can't lose another part of my family, please wake up please don't die!" I pleaded. I heard something approach the area we were in, I was hoping it was Hayate or one of the others but instead it was a demon larva.

I shrieked as it reached its tentacle-ish body part towards me, I called for Hayate but I don't think he heard me. I looked around for something to use to fight it off, I was nearly in its reach I gave up and closed my eyes hoping it would end soon. I heard a loud grunt then opened my eyes, I saw my sister standing in front of me she was pushing back on the tentacle keeping it away from me.

"I…won't let you…I won't let you hurt my sister!" she shouted at the demon larva.

"Hinata!" I shouted in surprise.

"Him…eno… I can't hold it off…go and get Goh and the other." Hinata gasped.

Then she started coughing, she put a hand to her mouth then spat out blood. She was smacked by the demon larva then slammed against a tree, I ran towards her while she coughed up more blood.

"Hinata!" I cried.

"Himeno don't worry about me!" she shouted. "Just go now!"

I watched her bet to her feet then hold her left arm, I nodded then ran towards the others.

Hayate's P.O.V

The other knights and I vanquished the last of the demon larva, I heard someone shout out my name. I spun around and saw Himeno storm out of a patch of trees, her eyes filled with tears she ran right up to me gripping my jacket in her hands. She spoke to fast for me to understand her, what could have gotten her so worked up?

"Himeno calm down, now what happened?" I asked.

"I moved Hinata away from the swarm of demon larva so she wouldn't get hurt, but one of them followed me and attacked her. She told me to get you guys, she's in really bad condition cause she was coughing up blood. Hayate please you have to help her she might die!" she explained.

"Alright take us to her." I replied.

Himeno nodded then ran in the direction Hinata was in, we all trailed behind her as she ran through the trees. We came to a stop and all of us let out a gasp in shock, Hinata was in the clutches of the demon larva. Her leafe was being drained from her body as she struggled against the demon larva, she cried out then dropped her head as her leafe continued to be drained.

No one's P.O.V

I felt my energy leave my body, I dropped my head I couldn't breathe or see. I can't die not now…I had to protect Himeno and the others from the demon larva. Suddenly a bright light appeared and I felt myself change, like how I changed when I Preted with one of the others. I looked at myself to see who I had Preted with, I was dressed in an outfit I didn't recognize. I had on a light pink princess looking dress that stopped at my knees, a pair of matching boots that came up past my ankles, a pair of matching gloves, a silver crown, and a pair of fairy wings. I also saw that my wounds had healed somehow, I looked back at the demon larva. I held out my hand and a pink wand had appeared, I swung the wand in the direction of the demon larva then it dissolved into nothing. I landed down onto the ground and looked at my hands not knowing what was going on, I looked over at the others who had surprised looks on their faces.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You transformed into the white Pretear…all on your own." The leafe knights answered at the same time.

"I did what now?" I replied.

"This is great now we can finally destroy Fenrir!" the younger knights cheered.

Suddenly the transformation broke I was back to normal, my wounds had also been healed somehow but I still felt dizzy. I collapsed from exhaustion and overexertion, the others surrounded me and I heard Himeno call my name.


	16. Chapter 16: Pursuing the prinsess

I woke up and found myself in my bedroom back at home, I had no idea how I'd gotten there. I sat up in my bed and saw that I was alone in the room, I got out of bed and walked to the window. I looked down at the garden, where I saw the leafe knights and Himeno. I hurried downstairs and planned to go meet them, as I passed by the kitchen I was stopped. My stepmother, Natsue Awayuki, sat in the dining room. She called me to come in and sit, but I remained where I stood.

"Please Hinata, come sit down." She said gesturing to a chair.

"I'm good, I'll be going now." I said walking to the door.

"Wait a minute young lady!" She shouted standing.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"Where on earth do you think you're going?" She requested irritated.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon." I answered walking to the door.

Before any other words could come out of her mouth I was already out the door, I dashed across the yard towards the others. I saw that they were all serious, I straightened my back and gazed at them. I waited for one of them to tell me what was wrong, why everyone was so serious. "What happened?" I asked. Hayate stepped forward, the others surrounding him. He looked at me with his stone gaze, his face growing more grim by the minute.

"It's the princess of disaster, she's on the move. If we don't stop her now, we might not be able to." He explained.

"But we can't fight, we aren't ready to take her on." I protested.

"You changed into the white Pretear all on your own, believe me, we're ready." He said.

"When do we leave?" I wondered.

"Now." Everyone replied.

I gulped, and nodded. Not knowing if I would be able to turn into the white Pretear again, seeing as how I didn't remember doing it the first time. I followed everyone else as we left, suddenly the ground began to shake. I heard screaming fill the air, then these huge tree like roots shot up out of the ground and grabbed me. I soon realized the screaming was me, I was engulfed into the wooden plant thing. The last thing I saw was everyone else looking at me in shock, then I was transported, like a letter in a huge mailing system. I was in this bubble-ish thing, like a hamster in a ball. I was pushed through the tunnel and I popped out at the other end. Gross. I was in this tree, this super huge tree that sat in the middle of town. I suddenly couldn't breathe, I was suffocating.

The air in the bubble was like a toxin, I held my throat and punched at the bubble trying to get out. I was so bend on getting out that I didn't see the woman in front of me, she had pale skin, long black-ish green hair, eyes that seemed to match her hair, and really red lips that I could tell were caked with lip stick. I fell onto my side as she approached, I couldn't see my vision started blurring.

"Awe, you poor pathetic girl." She chuckled. Guess I'm not getting saved.

"Who…the hell…are you?" I coughed.

"You don't need to know, at this precise moment you are a food source for my tree. You'll die in minutes." She smirked.

"Screw…you…" I began to pass out.

"Such foul language from such a misdemeanor brat, ha, I look forward to seeing you perish." She laughed walking off.

"Go to Hell." I snarled.

"I already am."

Then she disappeared, either that or I passed out. Because everything went black. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't dream, it was like I was awake but I wasn't. It was weird. I laid there for what felt like forever, not doing anything or having anyone call for me. I tried to regain consciousness, knowing I had to fight. I had to get out of here no matter what the cost, I had to save everyone. I had to protect them. They were my weird, crazy, dependent family… and what kind of person would I be if I left them all for dead? I weakly and faintly felt something happen, something that made my body lighter. The bubble shattered to bits, and when I opened my eyes. I saw I was in the air. I looked around thinking someone had saved me, but no one was there. Except these wings, but not like the ones from before. They were like angel wings, but they weren't feathery and black, they were smooth and sleek. I was in a dress that came a little above my knees, it was dark purple and ruffly, black leggings came up to near where the dress stopped, and I had on a pair of flat purple boots that came up to my knees. What the hell just happened?


	17. Chapter 17: The final fight

"What the hell happened?" I asked myself.

"What trickery is this?" Fenrir asked baffled.

"What the…" I asked again.

"Hinata!" Goh and the others yelled.

I turned to look at them; all but Hayate was present, though I soon realized that Himeno was dressed in the wind knight's clothing. Something inside me reached out for Himeno, as if I was missing a part of myself. Then Hayate appeared, Himeno was changing into the white Pretear. Goh ran up and wrapped his arms around me, He held me close as Fenrir appeared. I narrowed my eyes and stripped myself from Goh, I looked back at him.

"You and the others take a step back," I said bending my knees back. "This is gonna be a messy fight."

I leaped up onto one of the branches, and then jumped to another. Like I was a ninja in Naruto, I stopped and held out my hands. A guitar appeared out of nowhere, I hit the strings, and sent a wave of purple deems at the princess of disaster. "Ahh!" She shouted in surprise. A branch falling on top of her, a cloud of smoke appeared, causing us all to cough. I jumped down, looking back at the others.

"Well, you guys gonna help? Or stand there like statues?" I asked.

"Hinata look out!" Goh shouted.

"Huh?" I looked around. "Ahh!"

A giant hand slammed me into the trunk of the tree, my head hung as all of the air left my body. The princess of Disaster, Fenrir, Takako, whatever the hell her name was, had made the tree real angry. I was suddenly covered with this paste like substance; I was glued to the tree, all energy beginning to leave my body.

"Hinata!" Goh yelled rushing toward me, trying to pry the substances off of me.

"Goh get out of here…it's dangerous." I muttered weakly, my energy being drained.

"I'm not leaving you!" He shouted. "I'm never leaving you! I'll die here if that's what it takes!"

"Goh…"

He used his fire next; trying to burn whatever was stuck to me off. I watched as Himeno and Hayate fought side-by-side, as did everyone else. I looked at Goh, his efforts of trying to save me where of no use. I knew I would die here….but I didn't have the heart to tell him.

"Goh, stop." I requested. "It hurts."

He stopped and kissed me, tears in his eyes. "I-I never meant to hurt you."

"Goh…the others need you…I can get out…just go." I told him.

"Hinata-"

"Just do what I said Goh! Get out of here, go away! I'm not weak, I'm not helpless! I'm the Pretear, I can do this!" All the yelling was draining me. "Please…just go…I'll make it out…I promise."

He looked away, his eyes closed and tears in his eyes. His voice raged from holding his tears back. "Don't leave me." He muttered. "I love you."

With that said he disappeared below with the others, I closed my eyes, and smiled. _"Thank you Hayate, Kei, Sasame, Hajime, Mannen, Shin, Himeno…Goh. I'm sorry for this…but it's all I can do. I can't help in any other way, I'm so grateful to you all. You've all helped me in so many ways; you've made my life meaningful. I just hope that...I'll see you all again…one day." _I thought. Tears rolled down my cheeks, I released all of my leafe. The tree absorbed every drop, and then there was a white light.


	18. Chapter 18: Final words

Goh's P.O.V

A white light engulfed all in which the tree had touched, the leafe knights lay scattered, still as death. I opened my eyes, groaning I tried to get up. I looked at the tree, where Hinata had been. There was a hole; the tree was blown to bits…whatever left of it withering. I saw Hayate holding Himeno, Sasame holding Takako. She looked different, like she did before she turned evil. Her brown hair brushed her shoulders, her eyes closed; a blue dress clung to her body. I tried once more to get up, where was Hinata? I tried to recall everything that had happened before the explosion, all I could remember was seeing her smile.

"Hinata!" I shouted….no answer. "Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"G-Goh…" I heard a voice. _Hinata's voice _

I searched for her, but didn't see her anywhere. Then there was a light, I saw her glowing figure appear before me. She smiled her hands behind her back. "Hinata." I murmured. I went to wrap her in my arms, but when I touched her she disappeared. I turned around and saw her appear again, and then everything began to change. The tree disappeared, all it's damaged reversed. My eyes widened when I saw her, she was lying on a bed of flowers. Her eyes closed her body still. I ran to her as the others began to wake up, I dropped to my knees holding her body. "Hinata wake up!" I begged. She didn't even stir at the sound of my pleading voice…I-I'd lost her…

"Is she…" A voice asked.

"Yeah…" I said laying her body down, brushing her cheek with my fingers. "She's gone."

"Goh, I'm sorry." Hayate and the others said, putting their hands on my shoulders.

"I should have stayed…I shouldn't have left her alone." I muttered. "I could have-I could have saved her."

"There's nothing you could have done, she knew it was the end for her. All she wanted was to save us all…oh Hinata." Takako sobbed laying her head on Sasame's chest.

I looked at her outfit again, I didn't recognize it. Himeno was the white Pretear, so that meant Hinata had become a Pretear none of us could ever have known exsisted. I thought of everything we'd been through, Hayate breaking her heart, me consoling her, us starting to develop feelings for one another, when she wanted to run away and live with me. How she'd broken down into tears, then me taking her home and watching as she fell asleep. I saw her father step forward, tears welled in his eyes. "My little girl…" He choked. I looked at the rest of her family; all of them had tears in their eyes. Himeno was broken down, sobbing into Hayate's chest as he held her close, telling her everything was going to be ok. I looked at Hinata, remembering the smile on her face before she died. "Leafe please…bring her back." I muttered so only she could hear me. I kissed her, hoping that my leafe would revive her. "_I've never loved anyone…as much as I've loved you, Hinata._" I thought.

Pulling away I searched for a change, there was nothing… I couldn't hold it in, I wrapped her in my arms and buried my head into her neck, sobbing and calling her name. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me, then a heartbeat fill my ears. I pulled my head away and looked into her smiling face. "Hinata!" I shouted, holding her close. I couldn't believe it, she was alive! Everyone crowded around, throwing their arms around us. She looked a little weak, her eyes struggling to stay open. She smiled and looked up at me, "I told you I'd make it out." She said. I pulled her closer to me as everyone gave us some space, she saw I was crying and went to wipe my tears. I held her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles as a wind of cherry blossoms flew by.

xxxxxx later that evening xxxx

No one's P.O.V

I walked around outside, looking at the sky and everything around me. The world had been restored, like a giant cleaning machine had fixed all the damage the great tree of Fenrir had caused. I saw Mawata reading a book under the gazebo, mom was sculpting in the work shop, dad had started writing again, and he'd even bought a laptop to do all his writing on. I saw Himeno walking with Hayate; she was giggling and clinging to his arm as he tried to hide a blush. I laughed a little and cupped my hands over my mouth, "I see you blushing Hayate!" I shouted. He looked at me wide-eyed, then Himeno finally noticed it and laughed more. I dropped my hands… wait, if Hayate was here then that meant Goh must be here too. A pair of arms wrapped around me, lifting my off the ground.

"You look great." Goh said, setting me down.

"Great as in I look appealing?" I giggled.

"I love you." He said kissing me gently.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, I blushed feeling his arms wrap around me and his hands lay on my lower back. "Get a room you two!" Himeno yelled from across the yard. I jumped in surprise; Goh laughed and took a step away from me, holding his hand out. "There's something I want to show you." He said. I took his hand and followed him, he led me through a portal, I realized we were in Leafania, I also noticed that everyone was here Kei, Sasame, Hayate, Hajime, Mannen, Shin, Takako, and Himeno.

"What are you guys doing here, what's going on?" I asked.

"Hinata I uh" Goh stuttered as he scratched the back of his head, blushing.

"What is it Goh?" I tilted my head curious.

"I wanted to ask if um…you'd uh…" I could tell he was frustrated with himself.

"Goh just say it." I said.

"Will you marry me?" He asked so fast I barely made out what he said.

I looked at him stunned for a minute, was he serious? After a while, I saw a look in his eye that said "She doesn't want to…" I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded. "Of course I will." I told him. He smiled and kissed me passionately.

xxxx two years later xxx

"WAAAAA, WAAAAAAAA!" Ichiro sobbed.

"Hinata! He's crying again!" twelve year old Mannen wailed, holding him.

"I'm busy right now!" I called from the kitchen. "Get Goh to get him!"

"All the kid does is cry, he's like Shin." Mannen snorted.

"Hey!" Shin yelled, now seven years old.

"Guys go play." I said shooing them away.

I watched them leave with Hajime who was nine now, it had been two years since the Great Tree of Fenrir wreaked havoc on everyone, Takako was on our side now. She was thirty two now and lived with Sasame, who turned twenty not too long ago. The two of them lived in Leafania, and had three kids, a girl and two boys. Hayate and Himeno lived at the mansion with mom, dad, Mawata, and Mayune. Both of them were eighteen, Kei was too. He lived in Leafania to help Sasame and Takako, but he still came and visited us.

"Hinata, help." Goh said in an amusing voice as he held Ichiro and had Kaya climbing his head and pulled his hair.

I giggled and grabbed Kaya, "What are you doing to daddy silly girl." I said tickling her tummy.

Goh and I had gotten married and had kids, Kaya and Ichiro. Kaya was four months old, Ichiro was six months old. Goh smiled at me as he held his son, who looked IDENTICAL to him might I add. He kissed my cheek; even though he was twenty he didn't look any different.

"Sorry I'm late; I was held up at work." He apologized.

"Awe, they must be working you hard." I teased. He still had his job as a waiter.

He held up a bag, "I brought home some sweets."

"Another reason why I love you."

I was a centimeter away from kissing him, until Ichiro started crying again. I sighed and took him from Goh, then I yawned a bit, I hadn't slept in three days. "I'm getting too old for this." I muttered. Goh teased me about how I was only eighteen and I was saying I was too old for raising two kids, I means it's not a picnic. You have to get up in the middle of the night and change diapers, warm boodles, and cradle them till they fall asleep! It's a lot of work! Though I'll admit, Goh has been pretty good on watching them, and we also had the younger Leafe knights to help us. I smiled as he calmed down; Goh wrapped his arm around me. Life was great, here with my new family.


End file.
